Until You're Mine
by AngeliquexBouchard
Summary: One shot. Essentially my attempt at fleshing out Barnabas and Angelique's relationship via the prologue and expanding upon events briefly mentioned later on in the film. My first foray into fan fic.


Barnabas Collins.

Even in sleep the name haunted her dreams. She could think of nothing but the night of absolute bliss they had shared the previous evening. The divine memory replayed itself to her again and again as she scrubbed the floor, polished the silver. For as long as she could remember Angelique Bouchard had but one goal...a single purpose. To make the young master of Collinwood hers and hers alone.

As children Angelique and Barnabas had been fast friends stealing moments to play whenever they could slip away from the watchful eyes of their parents. Even at the tender age of 6 class had separated them. Naomi and Joshua Collins did not consider it proper for their young son who would some day inherit their growing empire to spend his hours in the company of a common servant. Soon they would set sail for a new world and rather than see this innocent relationship continue Joshua made it quite clear to his young son he was never to speak to the little maid again. Horrified at the thought she and her daughter may be turned out Angelique's mother affirmed this command though the small girl was more reluctant to obey. As Barnabas boarded the ship bound for America Angelique could do nothing to avert her eyes from her beloved playmate furious her only friend had been stolen from her. At this moment she promised herself somehow some way she would find a way to be with him again.

Years past and as a young aristocrat Barnabas now had the world at his feet. The Collins family's fortunes flourished. Adulthood and wealth had also brought with them an insatiable desire for pleasures of the flesh. With a sly smile he had seduced many of the eligible young maidens in the village. Although young Barnabas had his pick of the loveliest ladies in Collinsport he had yet to find one that ignited a spark in his heart as well as his loins. A fact that had not escaped the Collins family's youngest maid. For as Angelique as grew so did her loneliness and her passion for her childhood playmate. As the years passed she became all to aware of how handsome he had become and how strong. With each conquest the sharp pang of jealously bored deeper into Angelique's adoring heart. Though it seared into her very soul she shadowed his every step peering through key holes and lurking behind doors as her heart's soul desire made vigorous love to countless to women hoping for some clue as to how she might ignite the flame of Barnabas' heart.

After years of pining silent devotion womanhood had graciously endowed Angelique with the beauty that provided the snare she so desperately needed. This metamorphosis had not gone unnoticed to the young gentleman. Angelique utilized every opportunity to catch Barnabas' eye give him the knowing smile she had seen him use to trap so many others. It became a game they played. She would cast glance his way until she was sure she had caught his attention and then hurriedly return to her work. This was the most contact they had exchanged in years. Angelique's little tease payed off. After months of stolen glances an opportunity at last presented itself...they were alone together. As they slipped into the drawing room of Collinwood Angelique savored her triumph. Though she wasn't of noble birth as Barnabas' previous conquests had been Angelique knew she had other attributes to ensnare his heart. True she had no dowry to offer, but her supple breasts and peircing eyes offered all together different incentive. This was was her power and she used it well.

She stood before him her heart beating at a frenzied pace in anticipation for what was sure to come. Slowly but deliberately she removed her dress. It fell softly to her feet revealing her petticoat and corset her breasts fetchingly exposed. The glorious sight was clearly not lost on Barnabas as he moved toward her and fell to his knees powerless to resist her charms. He looked up at her with pleading eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her abdomen. Angelique took his face in her hand beckoning him to rise to his feet and meet hers. No longer able to contain herself she pressed her body against his kissing him with every ounce of passion she had welled up inside her. Barnabas moaned with pleasure as his hand graced the soft flesh of her throat and bosom. He begged her to make love to him. To allow him show her the true depth of his desire. As they lay entwined Angelique felt as though every touch of his elegant fingers seared into her skin. She had never felt so alive nor would she ever again she thought. There was an eagerness with which Angelique made love secretly fearing he made never be hers again. She banished this thought from her mind. The feel of Barnabas' lips upon hers, the touch of his hands on her now hypersensitive skin every instant of their night together etched into her memory. She knew this night was not as it had been with the other girls. This was different. No one could make love with such passion in the absence of love. She had won. Barnabas was hers at long last.

It was weeks before they were alone again and Angelique burned for the ecstasy of having him once again. As they kissed she whispered "Je t'aime" breathlessly into Barnabas' ear desperate to have the sentiment returned. He fell silent and pressed his lips against hers. A sharp pain stung in Angelique's heart as she took her love's head in her hands pleading "Let me hear you say I love you Angelique. I want you." A look of regret and pity overcame Barnabas' face as he took her hands in his and replied "Angelique, I'm sorry my dear, but you would be hearing a lie."

At that moment Angelique felt as though her soul were shattering a pain so penetrating she felt as though she would die at any moment. The cruelty of it was that she did not. A realization came over her. Had she been yet another conquest like so many others she had seen him take in his insatiable lust? Was she no different? She pushed the thought out her mind. She knew what they had felt for one another that night. There was love between them. A truer love than he or she could ever hope to find again in this world or the next. Surely he could not mean these words. It was his family. They had poisoned his mind as they had before. She remembered the vow she had made herself all those years ago. Now she could see there was no salvation for her other than the love she had felt in his arms. No matter the cost. No sacrifice was too great. Barnabas Collins was hers and she would do whatever it took to make him see...once and for all.


End file.
